Talk:Downloadable Content
Ermac? I thought that Ermac's Klassic Skin was only obtainable by buying the Tournament/ Kollector's edition of MK9 (2011) -Sub-Erstryktile4 He is only obtainable that way... (at the moment) But I pre ordered my copy from Amazon so I get Klassic Reptile! Woohoo! --Byakuya600 02:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Cyborgs The Klassic version of Cyrax and Sektor look awesome. I can't wait for those. I wonder if they will make a Klassic version of Cyber Sub-Zero? It'd just be a blue version of Cyrax and Sektor, but it would still be kind of cool in a way. -Rm2kking 23:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Doubt it. He was never in a Klassic form, so he really can't have a Klassic...in a way, this new costume is his "Klassic" if they update it. --Azeruth 23:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I know. It'd be more of a "what if" Klassic costume. And anyway it would just kind of look like Smoke, since he was kind of bluish. Either way, I'm still excited about the Klassic cyborgs. -Rm2kking 23:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Smoke could probably get a Klassic cyborg costume. --Azeruth 23:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well you cant neccesarly count Cyber Sub-Zero out because a long time ago he was a glitch called Hydro , which was a blue Sektor or Cyrax and it would be cool for a cyber Smoke 21:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak :Hey for no reason here is a vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmEdRZia7OU&feature=channel_video_title 21:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak No MK3 ninjas? Ermac wasn't even in MK1 (well, he was rumored, but we all know he wasn't actually there), so why isn't he in an updated MK3-style outfit? I think it would be damn cool to see some of these characters in MK3 garb. Imagine unmasked MK3 renegade Sub-Zero as an outfit! Of course this does not happen in the altered timeline, but it would still be a cool outfit to have. -Rm2kking 23:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ermac has a Klassic, I think that's as far as they want to take making ninjas looking similar again. I think they want them all to have their own look. --Azeruth 23:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Which is why I wonder why all the Klassic ninjas are just color swaps. If some looked MK3 era, then they wouldn't look so simmilar. -Rm2kking 23:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : :They gave Ermac an MK1 outfit due to the whole glitch that happened as a reference to that... MKvsKI 04:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI : :Aren't the Klassic ninja costumes the MK2 outfits? They have a similar "quilted" look to MK2 Smoke and Noob? Is there a Klassic costume for them i saw in a secret battle of Smoke and Noob in there costumes but are they playable? or can we dlc of get them from pre ordering something like that. Scorp zero 08:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I will upload it ;) Tahitia 08:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia, you idiot.. NO FAN ART IS ALLOWED ON THE WIKI. --Byakuya600 09:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Byakuya600, you're too stupid! Mileena is NO FAN ART! Tahitia 09:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL! You moron! I never said Mileena is fan-art, you added fan-art of Smoke and Noob like it's nothing. You sir, are an idiot. And atleast have the damn decency to sign you're Talk Posts. --Byakuya600 09:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia, you really are fucking stupid. Mileena is no fan art, that is true... But this section is about Smoke and Noob? How do you think now? And next time Tahitia, sign your posts. Alta1r 21:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Tahitia never signed his posts, that's one of the reasons he got a small ban. --Azeruth 22:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sonya When I saw that Ed Boon was making Klassic costumes for different characters and that Scorpion and Sub-Zero had thier Klassic fatalities, I thought Why not give Sonya her Klassic with her Klassic fatality? After all, we've haven't seen her Kiss of Death fatlity in a while. Just a thought, that's all. Tremorfan94 21:49 May 12, 2011 First of all: SIGN YOUR POSTS, FFS! Second: Would be a decent idea. Alta1r 21:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. I DID sign my post! >: ( (right after that's all.) 2. What does FFS mean? 3. Thank You! :) Tremorfan94 23:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC)!! (see it now?) :FFS is sort for an expletive saying, "For F**ks Sake" --Azeruth 23:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Jade's outfit I bought MK the movie on Blu Ray and there is nothing on or in it that says anything about Jade's Klassic outfit. Anyone know why or can tell me where to look? -Rm2kking 04:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The voucher should be in the DVD Box. --ByakuyaTALK 15:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) It's not. -Rm2kking 04:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Weird, try sending an e-mail to the company or something? --Azeruth 04:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : ::I know, right? Did anyone else buy the movie on Blu-ray? -Rm2kking 04:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) DLC is that date real!? ' ' ' ' 14:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) No. But i said it as on the tweet it said "2 weeks notice" 17:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) From Boon's Twitter he said one big DLC package or all Klassics and Fatalities that were retailer exclusive: Status --Azeruth 18:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) TRAILER!!! They came out with the trailer. HURRAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Sub-Erstryktile4 19:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECe5eMO6fWw $5 isn't that bad. Not sure if I'll get them though. I barely use Alternate Costumes in general. --Azeruth 19:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I wish you were able to get them seperately, because I don't really like Jade and Scorpion. :/ Sub-Erstryktile4 19:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can't tell if Sub-Zero turning into a gray ninja during Toasty is supposed to be a hint of Klassic Smoke coming out, or just a glitch. Knowing MK it's probably a hint. --Azeruth 21:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :I hope it's a hint, because Smoke's awesome! Sub-Erstryktile4 21:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like a glich to me. Tremorfan94 22:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wow $5.00 not bad im so gettin it 22:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Klassic Fatalities Is it POSSIBLE for Ermac/Kitana/Mileena/Jade/Cyrax/Sektor to have a dlc fatality made after the dlc Pack is released in June 7th in your opinion. Ddill 00:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Most likely 16:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Klassic Smoke I added a picture of SubZero turning into Smoke in the new trailer. Im new to the wiki so im just wondering if that was cool?Cthulhu! 02:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, took it out. See the above discussion. --Azeruth 02:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh i see, okay. I thought it was like a hidden secret or something. 03:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Secret or Glitch ? Im pretty sure everyone saw smoke at the end when scorpion completly TOASIED sub-zero and he turned into smoke at the very last second . Well does this mean hidden secret smoke inside the pack when you download it or was it just a simple glitch I seriously didnt know so I wanted to ask . 23:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak I thought the same thing but it's just a bug they didnt fix it happens with all klassics with scorpion's toasty. ~~Wasp~~ Read the discussion TRAILER!!! --Azeruth 23:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok that explains it thanks and sorry but I DIDNT know their was a disscusion trailer !!!!!! 00:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Klassic Cyborg Fatalities ? I was just wondering if there goin to give klassic fatalities to Cyrax and Sektor . P.S cant wait to see some one perform a babaylity on them it will pretty funny / cool . 17:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak COMPACTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ' ' ' ' 17:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DONT FORGET ABOUT SELF-DESTRUCT BY CYRAX 17:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak F*CK YEAH! THE ORIGINAL FTW! ' ' ' ' 17:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Any more Klassics ? So far we have only given klassic costumes to ninjas and cyborgs , what about all the other characters or are they all ready considered klassic because Boon "toned everyone down" . 21:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak I'm sure they'll release a second pack, with the cyborgs and more. --ByakuyaTALK 06:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I hope an MK3 pack is released. I miss Turk suits T_T 12:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The pack is called Mortal Kombat Klassic Skins #1, if that isn't a confirmation for more Klassic Costumes, I don't know what is. --ByakuyaTALK 00:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I think in the Klassic pack #2 Kano and Sonya (probably with Klassic fatalities) are the "unknown" characters. --Venommonster12 13:11, June 26, 2011 Have they come out asking before reverting. 19:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) no-- 21:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes they have came out, I already bought them at the game marketplace an Xbox LIVE. Sub-Erstryktile4 21:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) But what about the PS3? I have no idea how to find it. Smudger, Mao-Wep! 22:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It isn't rocket science man.. just go to the PS Store.. not that hard.. --ByakuyaTALK 00:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) UK PSN store does not have klassic costume pack Okay, many of you guys might not believe this but in the UK, the Klassic Costumes pack has not been released on June 7th in the PSN store. I mean, I'm from the UK and I went searching for the pack and it was not there. Is it because there are doing some currency checking? 07:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Possiblity? Is it possible that they might make a Klassic costume for Kratos? I know this is his first apperance in the Mortal Kombat universe, but I mean like his apperance in Chains of Olympus and God of War 1 armed with the blades of Chaos. I've wanted to play as Kratos without the fleece. But this is just a possiblity. Also, sorry if this is in the wrong place. Dinosaurfan1 18:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 1.yep, wrong place. try using blog posts instead. they are more suitable for these type of things. 2.might be possible, yet only the MK Team can decide that. 18:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) UK Klassic Kostumes Like the person before said, the Klassic Kostumes still aren't out in the UK, the PSN was updated today but still nothing. It wouldn't be so bad if there was more info on it like a reason why it hasn't been released yet 1.Sign your posts. 2.Maybe UK has not been sent the pack. 15:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) when will Cyrax nd ector be out? when will they be out for USA in ps store? :I believe the first DLC thing is Skarlet and will come with Cyrax and Sektor free. --''AZERUTH'' 20:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Classic noob and smoke coming this july I have nothing to say about it, its koming in july , I just saw it in that video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiyZ2OX9qKU&feature=channel_video_title also comfirming rain apparence as a ninja. Moma136 12:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Oh forget about it, heres a better screenshot: http://img802.imageshack.us/img802/9338/img20110621060533.jpg Looks fake to me. They spelled Saibot wrong as well. --ByakuyaTALK 12:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) But it was actually found on the Xbox Dashboard, I dont know where because im on ps3, the guy who wrote saibot maybe never played mk hehe. Moma136 12:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) On the dashboard (or in the video), you can also find out that the mysterious character will release in august with 2 other klassic skins. Moma136 13:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :That was something I was going to point out, the major spelling error on Saibot. But other than that it looks fine, but again, I'd say wait. --''AZERUTH'' 13:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright Moma136 13:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : :I own Xbox and this is legit and i actually never noticed the spelling error until i saw this picture and went back and checked and thought, "lol, fail" but it is real 21:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI : I just talked to TRMK on Twitter, they said it's 100% legit. So I say it's clear to add. --''AZERUTH'' 01:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Cyrax/Sektor Free But Bugged I downloaded the patch for MK 2011 but I didn't get the free Cyrax and Sektor skins, but I heard there was a bug regarding the Klassics. They are supposed to come with the Compatibility Pack for Skarlet, but they aren't appearing. A fix is supposed to be coming. --''AZERUTH'' 02:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Same here. --ByakuyaTALK 03:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) MKII and UMK3 '' MKIIs female costume and ''UMK3's male costume didn't appear in new ''Mortal Kombat (2011). Why? How do you think? '''MKII and UMK3 costumes are already here. I was thinking about that earilier, now your remember they gave ermac and mk1 outfit to honor the glitch right? why not give skarlet an mk2 outfit to honor her supposed glitch? 15:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI Yes, Ermac and Skarlet were glitch characters. Skarlet's costume UMK3 ''in outfit for DLC can be coming soon... No no not UMK3 i mean like a red version of that pic of kitana right there, you know the actual costume she first "appeared" in. 15:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI Klassic Fatalities I've got one question. If MK9 has klassic fatalities for Scorpion, Sub-Zero, etc. , why Mileena, Kitana and Jade don't? : It was probably a time constraint but more likely they chose those three because of how iconic their fatalies were (Scorpion and Sub-Zero especially) for the franchise on a whole. Emonegarand 15:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Next Costumes ? Im really they have been doing cyborgs and ninjas so who else can it be ? . . . . Cyber-Smoke and Rain !!! I mean really eveyone is focused on Sonya and Raiden and other people but theve been doing ninjas and cyborgs , and Cyber-Smoke and Rain are the only left 02:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) AppleCheese720 You're forgetting Skarlet, and while it's true that this is her first appearance, The game Ermac's Klassic was from only featured him as a glitch, yet they still gave him a Klassic from that game, so it isn't too hard to believe that they will give Skarlet a Klassic from whichever game she was a glitch in too-- 02:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone else get the feeling that the costumes coming out with the mystery dlc will be mk2 Skarlet and Mileena, because they got mk2 jade and kitana coming out and i know mileena was in mk2 and Skarlet was technically in it too. 16:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI Oh man , if they do that im going to be mad . Pretty much because I wanted to see a MK3 Ninja outfit in MK9 . Like I said they should have Klassic Rain (Only klassic ninja left) and Klassic Cyborg Smoke (Only klassic cyborg left) . 18:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) AppleCheese720 I doubt these 4 characters are the only DLC they're coming out with there will most likely be more besides don't forget "Klassic Costume Pack # 1" there has to be a number 2 coming out if they numbered the first one! 18:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI Dude they had 7 Klassics in the 1st one , so the next is going to have 8 because look Cyrax(1) , Sektor(2) , Noob(3) , Smoke(4) , Kitana(5) , Jade(6) ,and the 2 that are comin with the mystery character so thats Pack # 2 20:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) AppleCheese720 Why would they do that? if people got the dlc characters then theres no need for that pack... 02:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI Then why would they number the first pack , Pack #1 ? ? ? 19:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) AppleCheese720 Also, what if people want the costumes, but not the characters? thats when they download the compatibility packs-- 19:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) First of all why is there no MK3 Subzero Mention in the article. It is confirmed. Second of all they would not make you pay for something that is free. My guess is that the Klassic Pack 2 might be characters that do not even have a Klassic Costume yet like Sonya, Kano, Raiden etc. Irohanihoheto 00:14, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Unless you have a source, nothing's going in the article. --ByakuyaTALK 01:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) New Costumes? I thought that the costumes were finished but according to the several gameplay demos from the past three days there will be new costumes one of which being Sub-Zero MK3 (masked this time) and Mileena from MK2. I think this is good news but not if they are only for the Vita which would be lame but new costumes are defo on the way. I added a small section of the changes that seem to have been made to the Vita. If they are incorrect or are unfounded please change them but with gameplay proof I think that is more than enough. Wolfman of Light 01:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Just an update to the guy who keeps on deleting the change of Scorpion's costume. There is a scorpion one coming out like Sub-Zero and Mileena here is the video. http://youtu.be/-JVT_A4MC5shttp://youtu.be/-JVT_A4MC5s Wolfman of Light 23:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it's possible: #Rain ''(UMK3) #Reptile (UMK3) #Ermac (UMK3) #Smoke (UMK3) #Noob (UMK3) #Skarlet (MKII) #Skarlet (UMK3, '''THERE IS NO TELLING')'' #Scorpion (MKII) #Sub-Zero (MKII) #Reptile (MKII) #???? #???? Of course it is possible but the only thing being that the MK2 ones look exactly like the MK1 ones so I don't think they will be coming into it. However could anyone attending one of the dates for the testing thing going on in one of the cities update this article when they get the time and the information. Wolfman of Light 09:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC)